Lotus Pedals
by Kanda The Forgotten Exorcist
Summary: - Thanks to Endryce for the idea -


Allen knocked on the wood of Kanda's bedroom door and peeked his head through the small crack of the slightly opened door. Timcampy flew above the white haired exorcist's sholder and nestled Allen's neck. Then he darted into the room and took his "place" on the pillow beside Kada's head.

Timcampy had become used to Allen and Kanda sleeping together and accepted it. He didn't care. As long as he got his fair share of sandwhiches he was okay with that simple fact. Tim poked Kanda head gently as a sign of effection and then got himself comfortable in Kanda's hair.

The plan had changed for the third night in the row. Allen wanted to be capeable of sleeping in his own room but he was so used to the extra body laying in his bed and it was almost impossible to change the fact that he missed that extra warmth. Allen climbed into the bed with kanda and got himself situated under the covers. He ran his fingers through the long black locks of Hair and fell asleep.

The next morning Kanda woke up to being rolled over by Allen who was still fast asleep. He sighed and chuckled at the look of pure peace on the younger exorcist's face. He got up out of bed quietly careful not to wake the boy and put on his coat. Timcampy (who never seemed to leave him alone) flew out of his tangled hair and licked the samuri's face earning a gagging noise from him. After wiping off the golem slobber off of his face he grabbed his brush and began to comb the neverending lock of his hair.

Allen seemed to wake up to the sound of Kanda hissing at Tim who was obvously annoying the samuri. A laughed escaped the younger exorcist giving away his cover of being "asleep" A couple of foot steps were heard then nothing. Suddenly Kanda's face was right in Allen's and a kiss was placed on his lips. It always shocked Allen by how soft the older man's lips were and he was greatful for that. He closed his eyes welcoming the warmth of his lover to pick him out of the covers into a hug.

But the moment was cut short. Lavi knocked on the door sending the two exorcist apart in fear that they would be caught by the red head. "YU! GET UP!" Lavi yelled into the colsed door of his room. "You have a mission!" Kanda grunted just loud enough for Lavi to know that he was up.

* * *

Tiedoll Slammed the file folder down on the table waking up Cross after he had fallen out of his chair. "You Can't Send Them On This Mission! It's Suicide!" Colud placed her hand on her friend's sholder to calm him.

"Someone has to do it." Howard Link replied in his usual calm tone.

"Then why now send one of us!" Tiedoll yelled back. "You have already put two of my students to death now your going to kill off Kanda too? Daysia, Marie...How dare you even consider sending him to his death and not just Kanda but Allen too? They are just kids!"

"I'm sorry but its alredy assigned." Link sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kanda and Allen jumped over another gap between the buildings. They were so close to the train they could taste the smoke that the train let off as it sped down the tracks. Allen didn't seem to be paying attenion to the other exorcist he was too involved in the file folder that they were handed. The train whistle blew loudly and the two jumped onto the speeding train. They took a moment to take a breath then lowered themselves into the cabin of the train a couple of gasps was heard an dthe conductor looked at them like thay were robbers then he saw the rest and showed the two to their own seprate compartments. When they closed the door they began to laugh. No matter how many times they did that it was still funny. The lookes on the alarmed passesngers and the conductor was priceless. But what they didn't relize that they were on the tracks to hell.

* * *

Lenalee slammed her fists on Komui's desk. Komui had his head on his desk and hadn't moved from that spot. He felt horrible for sending the two on the mission. Lavi put his hand on Lenalee's sholder and they both agreed to go and stop the two from killing themselves. Lavi told Komui of their plan and before Komui could say anything the two had departed. Lenalee actavated her boots and Lavi flew across the sky with his beloved hammer and Lenalee kept up easily with him.

By the time the two had arrived the ground was scorched and multiple buildings were colapsed and finder's bodies were scattered across the ground but the two just ignored the wrechage and ran to look for their friends. "Lenalee!" Lavi yelled pointing up to a top a building that was suprizingly still standing. Lenalee looked up and noticed that there was chunks of mugen scattered on the ground below the building and some strands of Kanda's long hair hanging over the edge. Lenalee vaulted her and Lavi onto the building top and gasped in horror when she saw teh mangled and brused body of Kanda and Allen. They layed together their fingers tangled together. Tears ran down their faces when Lavi checked for pulses and none remained. Lenalee cried and picked up Allen's body when Lavi picked up Kanda's. "I know just the place to put them." Lavi managed to choke out through his tears. Lenalee looked at Lavi with teary eyes and sniffled.

"Where?" she asked with obvous curisoty.

"remember where Allen sent Kanda and Alma?"

"Yeah.. Their first mission to Matear?" Lavi nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Lavi lay Allen next to Kanda and naturly Allen's head leaned on Kanda's sholder. More tears ran down his face as he backed up and smiled through his traes. This is what he would have wanted.

* * *

YaY! I Finally Finished Typing this ^-^ Please rate and review ^-^


End file.
